Background
From the official website : 0010. The past makes the future... --Historical archives loaded... ... ... -- Chronology: Years prior to 2116: Dark Ages. Period from 2116 to 2250: Technological Middle Ages. From 2250 to 2379: Era of Darkness. 2380: Rebirth and departure of the new era, or our new year 0... Year 15: Where our story begins. The history of the Earth remains shrouded in mystery due to the many wars and catastrophes it underwent. We only know that it's during this dark period (before 2116) that psychic abilities were studied and admitted by science, initially by the army (in the 1890's), then by civil science (1970). We also know that the consortium of Megacorporations was created, at the same time as the first Martian colony. In 2116, space colonization began alongside the discovery of inter-dimensional space. Mars then proclaimed its independence and launched an offensive against the Earth with equipment unknown to the human race. This flash attack decimated 2/3 of the human race. The surviving countries formed an alliance - the Federation - in order to better counter the threat from Mars, but almost all of their military equipment had been destroyed. The mega corporations offered to help the Federation, having their own war weaponry; hoping to extend their power and influence. During this war, the Federation used telepathic soldiers. These new troops were called the Para-psychic Legion. The Legion's role was mainly to inform, misinform, torture, spy, search for and find traitors ... At the end of the war, the legion became the "Federation's inquisitors", constantly gaining power and influence. The legion was renamed the Federal Para-psychic army, and was separated from military command in order to keep its autonomy, but remains loosely under Federal control. Mars was beaten by Commander Kabalt's army who fought alongside his troops, remaining in the front lines throughout the battle until his victory in 2127. The planet was brought back under Federal domination after their decimation in bloody combat. The remaining survivors questioned by the Para-psychic corps spoke of an incident on one of the most important Croon Corporation's mines in Mars sector 9. First the population, then their Leaders, became frenzied, driven insane and bloodthirsty, raising an army with weaponry no one had ever seen before. All investigations undertaken after the conflict on Mars failed to yield any useful information. The mystery of the Martian's strange technology was never solved because all evidence of it had been destroyed. In 2153, Cyber and Bio Technologies from the Dark Ages enjoyed great success, with a new generation of energy transmitters. But in 2158, a data-processing virus decimated the burgeoning Old Intercom Federal network, which was quickly replaced by a virtual matrix system that was connected to its user's thoughts via an extremely complex network of electrodes. This new network was created by Yvon Jack, who was suspected to have sent the virus. The new system is called TrKn2, but users call it the matrix, the ocean or simply, Cyberspace. Space colonization continued through 2250, when a planet was discovered in sector Taurus 27. The planet was baptized Jade thanks to its green color. After a few months of terra-forming, a team of construction workers discovered wreckage: a strange and inhumanly large black vessel. The Federation sent a military detachment accompanied by various scientists to study the vessel where they found an artifact that looked like a black and gold human war hammer with multiple inscriptions on its handle. Extraterrestrial people made contact 6 hours after this discovery, claiming the lost wreckage and the hammer as theirs. This race was called Orus. The Federation ordered its detachment to bring the hammer back with them to their lunar research base as fast as possible, thus ignoring the Orus' request. 20 hours after this exchange, war broke out. The humans were quickly crushed by the technological and psychic superiority of their attackers. The war was one of rare violence. The Orus fought like they were already dead... In what would have been the final Orus assault, the fifth of March, 2253, an unknown Force attacked indiscriminately Orus and humans. Their vessels looked strangely like the wreckage discovered on Jade. The wreckage disappeared during an attack on the supposedly secret lunar base, along with the mysterious Forces. They both had disappeared as quickly as they had materialized. The humans then signed a peace treaty with Orus after they begrudgingly agreed to share their knowledge and technological advances with them. They explained that the army with black vessels was a mystery to them, but that they had found ancient texts in a ruin on a remote planet which spoke of the planet Jade and of the wreckage, as well as indicating the threat it represented. The location of Orus home world remains unknown to the human race, along with the majority of their culture. The Orus are a humanoid race, with an organ which is considered to be a third eye in the middle of their forehead. Their nation is composed of warriors directed by a theocratic system. Orus belong to a very powerful caste of fighting monks: the Nemesis, which only the rare human could hope to integrate within, the first being the honorable Najîn (name given by the Orus) in 2277. Some say he is still living today, others think that this story was fabricated propaganda to improve Orus/Human relations. The Federation, with its 1200 planets, signed an alliance pact with Orus in 2280. In 2283, the alliance was attacked by an unknown people of humanoid kind, but with technology equivalent to that of Orus' technology. Their black vessels were the same as the Force that had attacked in the past and the wreckage found on Jade confirmed this. Nearly a century later, after bigger and bloodier battles, where the enemy dominated, the situation was mysteriously countered by a Nemesis raid. The war finally ended into 2379 when the Alliance forces, directed by Commander Allan Tekaros, the Orus war master Taller Nayan Chaän, and Najîn, invaded the black planet XechPrimus, cradle of the invader force according to the official version, but only a frontier outpost, according to rumors. The circumstances of this war remain mysterious. The black planet might have only been a minor base of an empire much more vast. In 2380, the powers that be declared it to be the year of Federation Rebirth, and hence renamed it the new year 0. In the year 14, Satchen, a rebellious warlord master with an army composed of several billion soldiers, tried to invade Zarech. The Federation destroyed the planet in response. There are symbols on Satchen's flags which hadn't been seen since the black planet wars. It's at this moment that the Federation decided to make the following information public: in 2312 they had created, hand in hand with their former enemies the Nemesis, 13 fighting legions. Each legion lives on a fortress planet, containing 50,000 men. Among them are, 10 nemesis-level masters, and their own war masters (of the master nemesis level). It has also been learned from the Orus that the Nemesis name was rather recent. Some say that this name came following high treason of half of the Nemesis during the black planet conflict, but no one knows for certain... We only know that the Para-psychic army tried to exterminate the Nemesis, failing miserably. The Para-psychic Army and the Nemesis are the only two institutions authorized to train and use people with psychic gifts. These gifts are latent in all people; a shock or specific training can awaken and increase their powers. The Para-psychic army and Nemesis seek psykers and telepaths throughout the Federation. When they're found, they have two choices: either join one of the two factions, or be eliminated by the Para-psychic army which considers all independent telepaths or psykers as potential threats. Nevertheless each mega corporation seeks and unofficially uses telepaths for security, industrial espionage, recruiting, etc... The Federal army also uses psykers, trained by the Para-psychic army, called war conjurors. The Para-psychic army and Nemesis have had a difficult time locating new telepaths and psykers. --Shutdown-- Category:General